1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot controllers for use in ophthalmic surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot controllers for ophthalmic and other types of surgery are well-known. These foot controllers typically include an accelerator-type pedal that moves in both the vertical and horizontal directions. The movement of the accelerator pedal controls various surgical instruments and settings of the surgical system, depending on the particular operation being conducted. The foot pedal controls such things as how much power is supplied to a phacoemulsification handpiece or pneumatic scissors or vitreous cutter. In addition, such foot controllers typically include one or more additional buttons which are activated by a user pressing his foot on the button. These buttons control still further operations of the surgery equipment.
Certain surgery equipment requires a shroud to be formed around and above the switch to prevent accidental activation of the switch. Such equipment, for example, can be a surgical laser. Obviously, a user would not wish to inadvertently fire a laser pulse, and therefore, the shroud is provided. Typically, in the prior art, such shrouded switches have been separate from the main foot controller in ophthalmic surgery.
It would be highly desirable to have a foot controller with an accelerator-type pedal, such as known in the prior art, that combines a foot switch that requires a shroud. By this combination, another piece of equipment on the floor can be eliminated and the user, typically a surgeon, will always know the exact switch location.